This invention relates to an improved reel of the type having a generally cylindrical hub with opposite radially extending, disk-like flanges. Such reels are commonly used for carrying elongated tube, wire or strip types of objects which are wound around the hub between the flanges.
Conventional reels are commonly made of wood, metal, pressed fibers and plastic. The reel hub is rigidly secured to the opposite disk-like flanges. Conventionally, a different size reel is made for each different purpose.
Where relatively large-size reels are required, such as for winding elongated strips of a flexible material or relatively large tubing or the like, the same amount of space is needed for a reel carrying its full load as for an empty reel which may be returned for re-use. In addition, a reel, once damaged, is ordinarily not re-usable, since repair of these objects is relatively expensive compared to the overall cost of the reel.
Thus, there has been a need for a reel which, first, can be reduced in overall size for shipping, storage and inventory purposes when not used; second, which can be varied in size by using standard parts; and third, which can be easily repaired by utilizing interchangeable sections.
Thus, this invention relates to a reel formed of sections which are mechanically secured together and which may be interchanged with other like sections for adjusting the size of the reel, permitting the reel to be disassembled for shipping or storage when empty, and for replacing damaged sections when needed. This invention contemplates forming the reel sections out of molded plastic material which, when made in the manner described in this specification, produces a strong, rigid device capable of handling heavy loads when necessary.